


All The Prince's Men

by Faithless_3105



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Horcruxes, Powerful Harry, Powerful Severus Snape, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_3105/pseuds/Faithless_3105
Summary: When Harry is found locked in the cupboard under the stairs of 4 Privet Drive, Cornelius Fudge    tries to capitalise on it, forcing Dumbledore to take drastic measures to ensure the young boys safety, measures that could have far reaching consequences, but will they be for better or worse?The wizarding world is on the edge of great change but who will end up claiming the final victory?Canon to GoF then it quickly divereges. Rated for action and for later chapters. Updates every Tuesday and Saturday.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 193
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Marriage Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065443) by Josephine Darcy [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 



> And so my next adventure begins. I recently read The Marriage Stone and thought that it was such a wonderful piece if work, even in its unfinished state, that I couldn't help but be inspired to start my next epic. I admit that I have quiet liberally borrowed some ideas but I've tried to keep this as much of an original work as I could.
> 
> It is a work in progress so I apologise if I hhut any snags in the future but, unlike my past attempts at writing, I have actually planned out where this will go as well as having a few months if updates ready to go.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it and look forward to any feedback you may want to give.

Harry lay on the cramped floor of his cupboard and wondered which one he'd die of first: starvation or dehydration. He'd been sent back to the Dursleys after the events of the triwizard tournament, Cedric Diggory's death as well as the revival of Lord Voldemort, and ever since Harry had been plagued with nightmares.

Every night he woke up screaming, his voice hoarse, though he had no recollection of anything he saw in his nightmares. The dreams themselves weren't the problem, he'd been plagued by those all last year, nor was the lack of sleep, he'd learnt to deal with that as well. Harry's issues stemmed from the fact that he was no longer at Hogwarts and couldn't cast a privacy spell to prevent the sound travelling and waking everyone else up which, funnily enough, didn't impress his relatives who were adamant that he was doing it on purpose and, consequently, were trying to break him of the habit.

At first he'd been given an endless list of chores in a hope to tire him out enough that he would sleep through the night. Unfortunately that had only made things worse as Harry was too tired to wake himself up which only meant he actually screamed for longer. Then they'd tried to beat him in an attempt to silence him but that only seemed to make things worse since now he had something else to scream about. Their final resort had been to lock him in his old cupboard with a bottle of water and half a loaf of stale bread and seal the door behind him, in an attempt to soundproof the 'room'. Harry had queried how they would pass him more and Vernon had simply replied that he could get more when he came out, which would be when the family managed to get a decent night's sleep. Harry had pointed out that he might die before that to which his uncle had only said "good, then we'll finally get some sleep." The ventilation grill had been slammed shut and Harry didn't even bother to try and ask where he was meant to go to the toilet. 

The nightmares hadn't stopped, of course, which meant that Harry had been locked inside for days, or at least he assumed it was but it was difficult to tell how much time had actually passed, especially between his bouts of sleep. At one stage someone had come in and replaced his water and cleaned his sheets, which Harry was inordinately glad of since the stench inside the space had started to burn the back of his throat. They hadn't replaced the food, something he'd been happy about at first as it meant he was less likely to shit himself again, an activity he was not in a rush to repeat. Unfortunately it left him with his original question of which would finish him off first.

Harry knew he didn't have long left, his breathing was laboured and even the smallest movement felt like it required a huge effort. His second bottle of water had finished some time ago and he had no hope of it being replaced again. He had to wonder how long it would take them to find his body and had to laugh at the irony of having survived a battle with one of the strongest wizards alive only to perish at the hands of his relatives. He wondered, idly, if Voldemort would find it funny or be more enraged at the fact that he wasn't the one to deliver the final blow.

He supposed the dark wizard was someone else's problem to deal with now, so much for the-boy-who-lived. The darkness was calling to him and keeping his eyes open was becoming such a chore. A part of him knew he should probably fight, push himself to keep going, but right now that seemed like much too much effort. Maybe if he passed out he would be quiet long enough for the Dursleys to get a full nights sleep and then they'll come and get him before he actually dies, or at the very least they might provide another bottle of water.

Harry closed his eyes and passed out completely, missing the flash of light as the bottle refilled itself. He did see it when he once again regained consciousness but assumed it was his aunt's doing; maybe he had actually been quiet through the night. He sipped carefully, his lips stinging as they cracked, so dry and sore that he struggled to drink from the bottle normally and had too wrap his mouth around the edge like he was a child. 

The water tasted better than the sweetest nectar but Harry was conscious of wasting any so took his time, eking it out to try and sustain him as long as possible. He was still weak from hunger and wounds left over from the beatings that were struggling to heal in his weakened state. He knew he probably should try and stay awake but he also knew he needed to try and conserve the little energy he had left which meant sleep. Harry felt himself grow steadily hotter, unsure if he was the weather or he was developing a fever. At least he'd grown used to his own stench and was no longer gagging every time he moved. Admittedly it was highly possible he could have contracted some sort of disease from the filth he was lying in; he'd lost track of the amount of times he'd pissed himself. 

Not that it mattered, whether it was malnutrition or some sort of infection, the end result would be the same. He wondered if his friends had noticed that he was missing. They usually owled him a bit over the holidays although there hadn't been a chance to make any definite plans given the chaos that had occurred after he had come back. Maybe, if he was lucky, Ron and the twins would have realised he hadn't responded to a letter and mount another rescue attempt, but his hope was starting to fade on that point. Between the shit he got from Ron at the beginning of the year, when his name flew out of the cup, to the fact that he hadn't actually been able to message anyone about his situation, it was highly unlikely that any of his friends would realise anything was wrong, likely just assuming Hedwig had been locked in her cage again and Harry had no way to respond.

More time passed and eventually the water ran out, despite Harry's efforts to preserve it. He was just starting to wonder whether his aunt would bring him another one soon when the cupboard shook. He then heard what sounded like muffled shouts and wondered if it was his uncle and cousin, deciding that they would try beating him again since starving him apparently hadn't worked. Harry tried to shuffle away from the door, in a vain effort to defend himself, only to find his limbs refusing to listen to him. Before he could even try to begin to move, the door to his cupboard was blown off its hinges and Harry had to close his eyes against the sudden bright light that flooded the small space, a stark contrast to the gloom he'd been used to for so long. Harry thought he heard the sounds of someone retching but the darkness was calling him again, his last effort to move having, apparently drained his final dregs of energy. 

He tried to smile as he felt a wave of magic wash over him though he was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. He'd felt his lips crack as they moved but he couldn't taste any blood. It had probably thickened too much thanks to his prolonged dehydration and could no longer flow freely. He tried to open his eyes to see who was here but they refused to budge as if they'd suddenly been coated in glue. There was a roaring in his ears that prevented him from hearing anything no matter how much he tried to concentrate. As the darkness once again enveloped his mind, Harry almost laughed at the thought that it was now that his famous luck decided to fail him; a rescue attempt that occurred two minutes too late.

  
  


********************

  
  


Harry awoke to white walls and a clean smell and wondered briefly if he was in heaven until an alarm sounded and a blur of lime green entered his vision.

"Good morning Mr Potter, I'm Healer Braithwaite, so good of you to finally return to the land of the living. You had us all worried for a bit when the aurors first brought you in but thankfully you're a fighter."

"Aurors? What happened?" 

"I'll leave that for another time, let us make sure you're on the mend first. Are you in any pain?"

"My head aches, probably doesn't help I don't have my glasses."

"Of course, how silly of me," he said, picking something off the table beside Harry's bed. "There we go, better?" The healer asked as he put the glasses on Harry's face and everything swam into focus.

Harry nodded his head to let the healer know he was ok now but winced as a shot of pain lanced through his head.

"I'll take that as a no then," laughed Braithwaite, "here's a pain potion to help with that as well as a nutrition potion and a rejuvenation potion. You're magical core took quite the beating so I'll give you some dreamless sleep in a bit but first I'm afraid the Minister is chomping at the bit to talk to you."

"The Minister!" 

Healer Braithwaite nodded, "yes, you've caused quite a stir these last few days. The Minister will explain what happened, however, and he will have a few questions for you but don't worry I'll be monitoring you and if things get too much I have the power to send him packing."

Harry smiled; he knew what a force Madame Pomfrey could be, since even Dumbledore refused to go against her demands, and he had a feeling this healer would be just as formidable should the Minister try and push Harry too far. He did wonder what questions the Minister had for him though he didn't have to wait long to find out because as soon as Braithwaite pointed his wand at the door it flew open and in stormed the Minister flanked by Alastor Moody and a slightly younger looking man with greying brown hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning Harry, so glad to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better sir, thank you." Harry's voice was starting to get raspy and Braithwaite passed him a glass of water with a smile.

"Glad to hear it m'boy. Now, I'm sure healer Braithwaite informed you we have some questions, firstly what were you doing in that cupboard?"

"That's my room sir."

"You're room!"

"Yes sir, although my relatives had let me use my cousin's second bedroom for the last couple of years. However they got annoyed when I kept screaming and waking them up so they locked me in there to keep me quiet."

"Why were you screaming, Harry?" Fudge asked. 

"I was dreaming sir, although I can't remember what about."

"And because of that they put you in the cupboard?" Harry nodded. "And that was why they locked you in there without food or drink?"

"I was given a bottle of water and some bread when they first locked me in and they said I could get some more and come out when I'd learned to be quiet through the night. I assume that hasn't happened yet although I've no idea how long I was in there."

"Do you know what day it was when they first put you in that  _ room _ ?" The emphasis he put on the word room let Harry know exactly what he actually thought. 

"About the 15th I think. The first week back they tried working me harder, giving me extra chores and the second week back they, erm, tried beating me."

The stranger gasped at Harry's words although Moody stayed as stoic as Harry remembered. The Minister, however, got a calculating gleam in his eye. "Did Dumbledore know about this?"

"I don't know sir. I haven't had the chance to owl anyone this summer since my relative locked Hedwig up but my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs so I assumed he must know something."

"Quite, should check on his precious savior," Fudge muttered and Harry tilted his head questioningly. Fudge noticed and tried to change the subject. "The 15th,you say, that would mean you'd been in there a week and a half when the aurors found you. When was the last time you had food or water?"

"I don't know, sir. I wasn't really aware of days passing. I did wake up one time to find a fresh bottle of water that I assume my aunt put in there but that was it."

"Remarkable," gasped Braithwaite, "no wonder your core is so drained, your magic has obviously been sustaining you in place of normal sources. A muggle would only have lasted a couple of days, quite frankly it's a miracle you're still with us. No wonder you were unconscious for so long."

"Why, what day is it?"

"1st of August my dear boy," boomed Albus Dumbledore, striding into Harry's room with a billow of purple robes, Severus Snape close on his heels. "I do believe a happy birthday is in order as well as congratulations."

"Congratulations sir?"

"Of course, Harry. Congratulations on becoming officially married to Severus Snape."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry must decide between a rock and a hard place. Will he make the right decision and what affect will it have on the future of the young wizard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Harry has been suffering from nightmares since the end of the triwizard tournament, nightmares which caused him to wake up screaming.
> 
> As punishment for disturbing their sleep, the Dursleys locked Harry in the cupboard under the stairs with little food or water. He survived thanks to his instinctual magic and was eventually rescued by Aurors and taken to St Mungo's.
> 
> Upon waking, Harry was questioned by the Minister of Magic who seemed to be trying to find dirt against Albus Dumbledore. Before Harry could worry about saying the wrong thing, the Headmaster himself walks in with some very surprising news.

********************

"Married!"

"Snape!"

"You can't be serious!"

The Minister and the Aurors seemed to voice Harry's sentiments loudly enough so Harry decided to conserve his energy and let the adults argue it out. Dumbledore was obviously up to something if the twinkle in his eye was anything to go by and Harry got the distinct impression that the headmaster didn't want him to shout out.

"I am very serious, Minister, Aurors. Mr Potter here is bonded to Professor Snape. It was arranged before they broke up this summer and has only now gone through as Mr Potter became of legal age."

"What do you mean 'of age' the boy is only 15!" the brown eyed stranger exclaimed.

"Ah Mr Robards, I do not expect an auror of your calibre to bother with day to day laws such as that of the official minimum age for marriage, which, in the wizarding world, is actually 15. Now I grant that most higher level wizards wait until after school to bond but amongst the masses it is not uncommon to bond when you're younger, which I presume is why the law has not been updated in line with the muggles yet. I assure you it is perfectly legal."

"So long as it is consensual," Fudge pointed out, "and you can't expect anyone to believe that Mr Potter willingly joined himself to a death eater, especially when their hatred of each other is so well documented."

Harry nearly scoffed but he caught Snape's eye just in time and the message, this time, was clear: be quiet. Harry swallowed his reaction and waited, hoping that an explanation was coming soon as he didn't know how long he could hold back his reactions but he didn't want to do something to mess up whatever it was that Dumbledore was trying to pull off.

"That is all in the past, minister. Professor Snape helped Harry quite a bit with the tournament last year and then they bonded further, after the incident in the graveyard when Mr Potter confided in Professor Snape about the abuse of his relatives. Unfortunately Mr Potter was bound to stay with his relatives until he came of age due to a clause in his parents Will which is why they decided to bond as a way of being able to remove Harry without any legal repercussions."

"So you sent him back to an abusive home?" asked Robards.

"Unfortunately yes I'm afraid. The abuse had never been this bad so we assumed Harry would be safe until his birthday," Dumbledore explained, looking contrite, "a mistake on my part and one that I will regret for the rest of my life. I am only thankful that you gentlemen were able to reach him in time."

"But Mr Potter said you weren't aware of his abuse? He said he hadn't told you so clearly one of you is lying," Fudge accused, obviously trying to find a hole in the headmaster's story.

"Actually, minister, you only asked if the headmaster knew anything about the more recent abuse and I pointed out that I hadn't had the chance to let anyone know. I even said he probably knew about the cupboard since that was where my first Hogwarts letter was sent," Harry interrupted. As ridiculous as the idea that he was married to Snape was, Harry's instincts were screaming at him to go along with the headmaster's story. "I explained about my early childhood to Professor Snape and assumed he must have told yhe headmaster since he takes the care of the students very seriously. I don't know what was said for certain, however, as things were a little chaotic at the end of term after all."

Fudge looked like he'd swallowed too many of Dumbledore's lemon drops. "So, you are telling me that the headmaster is telling the truth, Mr Potter, you are married to Professor Snape? Of your own volition? Even if it's true, if he coerced you we can easily have it annulled if you just let us know. As the injured party there you would face no consequences for things such as perjury and obstructing an official investigation."

Dumbledore and Snape seemed to be desperately trying to get Harry to agree while Fudge seemed equally as desperate against. Harry was still none the wiser as to what was going on but, in a contest, he trusted the headmaster far more than the Minister; the man who had refused to believe him when he said Voldemort had returned. Even still, he knew this decision would have far reaching consequences. Swallowing down a wave of fear, Harry looked square in the Minister's eyes. "What Professor Dumbledore said is correct, Minister. Professor Snape and I came up with the plan to get married so I could escape my relatives."

"Well, if that's the only reason you got married then it still doesn't have to stand," reasoned the minister, "there are other ways to get you away from abusive relatives. As it is I have already put in the appropriate papers to adopt you which would serve just as well as a marriage."

"As well as the papers to remove him from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Of course," snapped Fudge. "Clearly that school is not fit for purpose given that two students were kidnapped off the grounds just a few months ago and one ended up dead."

"Quite minister," said Snape, speaking for the first time since walking in. "And your reason for keeping him on the Janus Thickey Ward indefinitely? This place is usually reserved for the treatment of permanent jinxes and hexes yet I was under the impression my husband was only suffering from severe malnutrition?"

"The boy came back at the end of the tournament spouting nonsense about He-who-must-not-be-named returning. Clearly there must be something wrong with him which is why it is imperative that he stay here until he's cured," Fudge blustered. 

Harry looked to healer Braithwaite who was still standing off to the side. "Have you found anything wrong with me?"

"Not yet Mr Potter, but the Minister has instructed St Mungo's to keep you isolated here until it is deemed you are completely healthy, bith physically and mentally."

And now Harry saw it, saw what Dumbledore was trying to save him from. He could deny the man, deny that he was married to Snape but that would mean that he would revert to Fudges control and end up stuck in hospital, likely until he stopped saying that Voldemort was back and he wouldn't be able to return to school and probably wouldn't be able to see his friends until he came of age in two years and who knew what would have happened by then.

Sure Professor Snape was bitter and twisted and seemed to hate Harry's guts and god knows what Dumbledore must have promised him to get him to go along with this farce but agreeing would mean he was free, free of the Dursleys and free to attend school, and right now that seemed like a godsend. Surely he would be able to get a divorce or something once all this nonsense was over, he doubted Snape would agree to this if there wasn't someway out, and that gave him hope. He could bite the bullet, so to speak, and go along with the headmaster's plan for now if only to get away from this idiot that happened to be Minister of Magic.

Harry racked his brain trying to remember his previously most hated professor's first name, wanting to make his next statement believable enough to end all arguments. He took a deep breath and looked straight in the man's eyes. "It is good to see you again Severus, although I wish it was under better circumstances. I admit I was worried for a while that it wouldn't happen but I knew I had to keep fighting so I could see you again. I'm glad to know that everything is official now and we can truly be together now." It was hard to get the words out but he hoped people would assume that was due to him still being weak as opposed to it being awkward for him. "I'm looking forward to being able to spend the rest of my life with you."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like crazy and Snape's seemed to grimace slightly before striding forward and embracing Harry, clearly being careful not to hurt him too much. "I'm so glad you're alright my love, you had me so worried when I didn't hear from you, I only wish I'd realised how bad things were for you earlier. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" 

Snape tucked Harry's head into his chest and Harry was grateful as he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep a straight face. He was shaking with suppressed laughter and he hoped people wouldn't catch on. "I forgive you," Harry replied, gingerly bringing his arms up to return the hug.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore with a clap of his hands. "As you can see Minister, everything is as I said and I think you'll find that your adoption papers have failed to go through. Now obviously Mr Snape will be in touch with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to press charges against his husband's family at some stage but at the moment I think they need a few minutes alone to deal with this ordeal. Healer Braithwaite, I assume since Mr Potter is awake he is now safe to move so I would like to fill out the paperwork to have him transferred to Madam Pomfrey's care."

"Now see here Albus," Fudge exclaimed, "the boy is seriously ill and has just survived a near death experience. I strongly believe that St Mungos is the far superior establishment for the treatment of Mr Potter's injuries."

"No offence to this fine institution but Madam Pomfrey has been treating Mr Potter, I suppose Mr Potter-Snape now, for years and is well acquainted with his history plus he will have his own potions master to hand," reasoned Dumbledore. 

"If Madam Pomfrey is so highly qualified how is it that she hasn't realised that Mr Potter was being abused before this?" The Minister was obviously irate at being out manoeuvred and was clutching at straws.

"I think I can answer that one, minister," Healer Braithwaite interrupted, "Mr Potter, er Potter-Snape, seems to have an innate ability to heal himself. Most people would still be in a coma now, having sustained the damage he did, especially with his core so depleted. I would imagine that if he'd been found even a day earlier then he'd be fully recovered by now. If this is his usual rate of recovery and, as he previously said the abuse wasn't usually this severe, then, unless Madam Pomfrey examined Mr Potter the minute he entered Hogwarts then I doubt she'd find anything amiss and even then it might have already healed before he even reached the school."

"Always have to be special don't you," Snape muttered, though the words lacked their usual bite. Harry wasn't sure if that was only to keep up appearances but he had to admit it was nice not to have his potions professor berating him for once.

"Thank you Healer Braithwaite, now if you can help me organise the transfer. Minister it's probably best we give the young couple some space, I'm sure they'd like to reassure each other that everything is fine after their terrible ordeal. Auror Robards, Auror Moody, thank you for rescuing Mr Potter-Snape, you have my eternal gratitude for reaching Harry in time, I'm only sorry I hadn't realised how bad things were earlier or I'd have alerted you myself."

With that Dumbledore directed everyone out leaving Harry alone with Snape, still carefully wrapped in his arms. The potions master waited a minute after they were alone before gently extricating himself from Harry's embrace. Harry felt a little bereft at the loss but tried to school his features. It wasn't often that anyone hugged him and even rarer for it to happen for so long and he had to admit it felt nice though he doubted it would happen again.

"Thank you sir, for doing this, but are we really married."

"Yes, Mr Potter we are. The headmaster learned of the Minister's plans this morning and quickly had us married in absentia, a rarely used process that allows people to be joined when situations prevent them from being together. It's not the most binding of agreements, though, so it will probably be best if we do it properly if we want to ensure the Minister can't break it."

"Ok, thank you again for helping. I assume the headmaster managed to persuade you as he couldn't find anyone else to do it at such short notice so I'll try not to impose on you too much."

"That, Mr Potter, is a conversation for another day. For now you need to drink your potion and get some rest."

Harry nodded and downed the vial that Snape pushed into his hand. "Thank you again, Professor. It might be nice to become Harry Snape for a bit."

  
  


Harry drifted off instantly with a smile on his face so completely missed the look of shock that graced Snape's face at his words. Yes, they would definitely be having a long conversation as soon as the boy was better and away from prying eyes and ears. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: After the events of the triwizard tournament, Harry is plagued by nightmares and ends up keeping the Dursleys awake at night, causing them to lock him in the cupboard under the stairs.
> 
> He is eventually rescued by Aurors but is on the brink of death and quickly rushed to St Mungo's for treatment. Sensing an opportunity, Cornelius Fudge decides to try an adopt Harry on the grounds that his current guardians are unfit, including Albus Dumbledore. Thankfully the headmaster gets wind the Minister's plan and quickly arranges a marriage in abstentia between Harry Potter and Severus Snape.
> 
> Given that the alternative is being under Fudge's thumb, and likely a lifetime locked in in isolation in the hospital, Harry agrees to the marriage but will these two be able to get past their differences enough to make things work or is this relationship doomed to fail.

********************

The next time Harry woke he was in a strange bed, in a strange room, although he had a sneaking suspicion he was back at Hogwarts. The large 4 poster bed was a bit of a give away; made of a dark wood it instantly reminded him of the ones in his dorm except, of course, this one was about twice as big with ornate carvings going up the posts and thick green velvet drapes. A quick look around showed more furniture in the same style as well as a roaring fire and some very plush looking rugs. Harry sat himself up a bit and saw a glass of water on the nightstand next to where his wand and glasses had been placed as well as a steaming bowl of broth. He was just reaching for the glass of water when Snape walked in.

"Good evening Mr Potter, glad to see you're feeling better. Just go steady with the water, it's better to drink it in small sips, get your body used to it again."

Harry smiled and lifted the glass to his lips as Snape came and sat on the edge of the bed. It felt unusually heavy so he only took a sip, as advised, before resting the glass on his lap, hoping to cover up the fact that he was struggling. "Good evening Professor, I assume I'm in your quarters at Hogwarts and I thought that I wasn't a Potter any more."

"Yes, these are my quarters, technically ours now, and you're right, you aren't technically a Potter anymore but I'm afraid old habits die hard. May I ask why you seem happy that your name has changed."

Harry shrugged and looked down sheepishly. "Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived and I've never been quite comfortable with that title. What's the point in being famous for surviving something when I was a baby. I obviously couldn't have actually done anything myself and all it does is remind me that my parents died."

"I was always under the impression that you revelled in your fame. I remember Quirrell telling me about how ecstatic you were to be greeted by so many adoring fans when you got to the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry scoffed, "hardly, I was still on a high having learned about magic and that I wouldn't have to stay with the Dursleys any more, at least not for most of the year. Quite frankly I was completely overwhelmed by all those people and glad when Hagrid finally dragged me out the back. Plus I'm not entirely sure Quirrell's opinion should be trusted, given what happened that year."

"In hindsight, no, but you forget I'd known him for years before all that, as the muggle studies teacher. He was one of the staff members closest to my age and we would sometimes go out for drinks. I believe that's why I noticed a difference in his behaviour before any of the other members of staff."

"Then I'm sorry that you lost a friend, sir."

This time it was Snape's turn to scoff. "He was hardly a friend. You can't begin to understand the betrayal I felt when he applied for and was accepted to the position of defence teacher, despite being woefully unqualified, when he knew I applied every year to no avail. Unfortunately that's why the rest of the staff didn't believe me when I told them there was something wrong with him." The bitterness in his tone was obvious. 

"In that case I'm sorry for that sir. I know what it feels like to feel betrayed like that, especially if you'd trusted him before."

"Mr Weasley," Snape said, with a nod, "I must say you're a lot more forgiving than I am though I'm glad some of your friends stuck with you through all that nonsense."

"Yeah, Hermione was a rock and Neville was a big help as well. Never would have thought to use gillyweed otherwise."

"I knew you stole from my stores!" Snape roared, jumping up from the bed.

"Actually that wasn't me sir, Dobby the house elf handed it to me just before the second task." He paused, "I almost wonder what would have happened if I hadn't had that, if I'd failed that task, would Cedric still be alive?"

  
  


A shadow had passed over Harry's face and Snape was reminded of just how much horror this child had already faced in his short life. Feeling the need to offer him a little comfort, Snape sat back down and gently covered Harry's hand with his own, wondering at how small it felt.

"I'm not clairvoyant so I cannot see but I am aware that Moody, well Barty Jr, would have done everything that he had to to make sure you were the one to reach the cup, so I honestly don't think it matters. You shouldn't blame yourself for the actions of others, especially evil wizards who care nothing for the lives of children. "

"But he wouldn't have gone in the first place if I hadn't insisted that we claim the cup together, become equal winners for Hogwarts."

Snape was slightly floored at the sentiment, not usually associating with people who would even consider doing something so selfless although Harry's words explained the strange display he'd watched just before the boys vanished. Unsure what to say that might offer this boy some comfort from the guilt he opted for a bit of levity. "That's the problem with you Gryffindors, too damn selfless for your own good. It never would have happened to a Slytherin."

Apparently it was the right course of action as a small smile lit up the boys face. "Maybe I shouldn't have put so much effort into talking the sorting hat round."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the sorting hat wasn't sure where to put me although it told me I would do well in Slytherin. Unfortunately I'd already had a couple of run ins with Malfoy and thought he was a bully and a prat so I asked for anywhere except there and it chose Gryffindor."

Impossible. The sorting hat was a highly complex magical artifact and could not be dissuaded, Snape knew, he'd tried. He knew of the house rivalries and had begged the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor so he could be with his friend but it had refused saying some drivel about how the house of snakes needed him, but then they were talking about Harry Potter here and things did tend to happen for the boy that wouldn't happen to anyone else. Deciding to put this information aside to deal with at a later date, Snape decided to change the subject again, especially as he had the distinct feeling the boy had been trying to crack a joke. 

"Trust the great Harry Potter to pull off the impossible. I don't know whether to be insulted that you passed up my illustrious house or relieved that I didn't end up having to deal with you on a day to day basis." The boy's lips quirked ever so slightly and Snape was glad to see he'd managed to pick up on his sarcasm, at least a little bit. "Now, lets get some of this broth in you, we need to get your stomach used to having food again."

Harry tried to sit up a bit more but found he couldn't, his muscles weren't listening to him. There was a brief moment of panic as he tried to lift the glass only to end up sloshing water over the side when Snape calmly laid a hand on his and began making shushing noises.

"Calm down Harry, it's ok, it's to be expected, there's no need to panic, I'll help you."

"What's wrong with me sir?"

"Your body went into extreme starvation mode and started breaking down your muscles for an energy source when it ran out of fat. You're going to have to slowly build them up again but it's going to take time. For now just let me help you."

Snape carefully extricated the glass from Harry's hands and arranged the pillows behind him. 

"I'm sorry to be such a burden for you sir. I'll try and get better quickly so you don't have to do this."

"Nonsense, you're not a burden." 

"Says the man currently spoon feeding me soup."

"That is not a burden. Even if I wasn't currently your husband you are a student at this school and a charge in my care. I am duty bound to do everything in my power to help you on the road to recovery."

"Still it does seem like you're getting the raw end of the deal here."

Snape sighed. "Do you know what I'd be doing if I hadn't got pulled into this hairbrained scheme of the headmasters? If I was lucky I'd be forced to attend death eater meetings and be at the whims of a madman who casts the cruciatus curse like it's going out of fashion. If I was unlucky I would be dead already since the dark lord started to question my loyalties when I didn't turn up for his resurrection. Far from getting nothing from this deal I have gained my freedom, something I never thought to have again so thank you."

Harry was shocked momentarily by his words but then smiled. "That's good then, I would hate for you to come to resent me. I have to admit I'm liking it down here."

"Good, I'm glad, now drink your potions and get some rest, you still have a long way to go on the path to recovery."

Harry studied the vials he was handed and became a little confused. "More dreamless sleep? I thought it was dangerous to take that too often."

"Under normal circumstances, yes. Our dreams are our mind's way of sorting through issues and to deny that process can have serious long term side effects. Deep sleep, dreamless sleep that is, is where the body does it's healing. Given that you said you have been suffering from nightmares it was decided that it was best to heal your body first before we worry about anything else."

"Ok," Harry said although he didn't look entirely convinced, "but before I take it I just have one question. Why was it Aurors who came to rescue me?"

Snape fidgeted uncomfortably. "It appears that you cast magic while you were locked in that cupboard. From your statements I would assume cleaning charms and _aguamenti_."

"What's _aguamenti_? And I didn't perform any magic, I didn't even have my wand."

"Aguamenti is the spell for conjuring water. It would appear you performed wandless and wordless magic instinctually when your body had need of it."

"So it wasn't my aunt that did that for me?" Severus shook his head. "But that doesn't explain why Aurors came."

Severus sighed. "When you first performed the spell it apparently alerted the underage magic alert and the Minister took it upon himself to have you expelled and stripped of the right to perform magic."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, practically jumping out of the bed.

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder to settle him back down. "Let me finish explaining before you panic. The headmaster was trying to figure out a way to get the charges dropped when you performed the spell again and the Aurors were sent to arrest you. When they found you they quickly realised what had happened and, since performing magic for self defence and accidental magic are both exceptions to the underage magic rule, the charges were quickly dropped, along with the charges of using magic in front of muggles since they wouldn't have been able to see you casting locked away in the cupboard and they already knew about magic so it was hardly breaking the statute of secrecy."

"So everythings ok now, I can still perform magic and attend school."

"Yes, Potter, that's what I said, and you never have to go back to that place again so relax and drink your potions; you still have a long road to recovery ahead of you."

  
  


Harry thanked him and took the required potions, soon drifting off into a deep sleep with a smile on his face although Severus wasn't sure what put it there. He spent a few minutes looking at the waif of a boy that was currently occupying his bed and contemplated how wrong he had been to assume that Harry was anything like his father when, in fact, he was practically the antithesis of James Potter, if what he'd learned in this short conversation was anything to go by.

He had sworn all those years ago to do everything in his power to protest Lily's child and he had failed in the worst way imaginable. If it took the rest of his life he would dedicate himself to helping this child, whatever the sacrifice, not because he was his best friend's son but because the boy had already suffered too much in his short life and deserved not to end up as bitter and twisted as he was. He brushed a lock of hair off the boy's forehead and gently traced the famous scar that had caused so many problems.

"Sleep well, Harry."

With that he got up and went back to his lab, making sure to reset the wards to alert him should the boy wake up again. After all, he had a lot of research to do if he wanted to get the boy back to full health as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels a bit like filler. I know these are necessary for story telling but I always find them difficult and I'm rarely completely happy with how they turn out so I apologise if it's not the best. The downside of having to set a story up plus these guys have a fair bit to work out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to heal and our boys take some time to correct some of their previous assumptions about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Harry Potter had been suffering from nightmares after the horrors of the triwizard tournament. Fed up of being woken up in the night, the Dursleys locked him in the cupboard under the stairs with little food or water. He instinctually cast spells while unconscious, in a effort to stay alive, but these magical outbursts were picked up by the Ministry who sent Aurors out to arrest him for underage magic use. 
> 
> Upon arrival, however, they realised the situation and the charges were reversed but Fudge, seeing an opportunity, decided to apply to adopt Harry on grounds that his current guardians were unfit.
> 
> Dumbledore acted quickly, pushing through a marriage between Harry and Severus Snape in an effort to block the Minister's machinations. The potions master and the-boy-who-lived must now try and work together to persuade the rest of the wizarding world that they are a loving couple to prevent the Minister from trying to dissolve theit bond. Can they build bridges or will it be a step too far for this unlikely couple?

********************

Snape was sleeping lightly on the sofa when he was suddenly awoken to a blood curdling scream. Checking the time he swore to himself, realising that the dreamless sleep potion must have worn off and the boy was now in the grips of a nightmare. He raced into the bedroom, getting a bit of a new perspective on why the Dursleys had acted the way they had. Not that he condoned their treatment of the boy but in days gone people would have assumed he was possessed with the noises he was currently making and, admittedly, exorcisms could get down right bloody.

Quickly going up to the boy, Snape called out to him and tried to shake him awake, glad that the boy wasn't having a fit as well. Eventually Harry's eyes opened and a look of pure terror flashed across them before they settled on confusion.

"Professor?"

Snape breathed a sigh of relief. "You had a nightmare, here have a drink, you'll probably need to soothe your throat."

The boy quickly downed the whole glass with his thanks and Snape allowed himself a little spark of joy at the signs of recovery.

"I'm sorry if I woke you sir, I understand that it can be quite bad."

"It's morning anyway so don't worry about it. Needless to say, I assume you don't actually remember anything that you dreamt."

The boy shook his head, "no sir, I just have the feeling that it was something bad."

"That's okay then but if you do ever remember anything and want to talk about it I'm here." The boy graced him with a smile and Snape felt his heart lighten a little. "Now, you seem to have gotten into a bit of a state so let's have a quick breakfast then you can have a bath."

  
  
  


Harry ate the whole bowl of porridge and felt a little rejuvenated after and was quite looking forward to having a soak. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had a proper clean but he was starting to feel grimey again and that was only reminding him of being back in his cupboard which was definitely not a good thing.

After he'd eaten he swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up only to have Snape dive across the room to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid boy. You haven't used your legs in weeks, it's not safe to try and stand on your own."

Harry reluctantly accepted help to walk to the bathroom. It was a bit embarrassing to be leaning so heavily on his professor but he had to admit it felt good to get out of the bed and stretch his legs a bit even if he was being half carried. Snape helped him sit down on a bench to take off his clothes as the man went to go and fill the tub.

The bathroom was highly opulent with a beautiful sunken tub that reminded Harry of the one in the prefect's bathroom and he couldn't wait to immerse himself in it. There was also a large walk in shower with multiple heads that Harry thought would feel great when he was finally able to stand on his own for any length of time. Unfortunately, for now, he was struggling to even take his pyjama bottoms off.

"Um, Professor?"

Snape looked up from where he was filling the tub. "What's the matter?"

"I can't seem to stand up to take off my pyjama bottoms."

The man sighed. "Don't worry, I didn't expect you to go in the bath on your own yet, I don't trust you not to drown."

Harry blanched. "You're getting in with me!"

"Of course. With all the effort I'm putting into your recovery, it would be a shame for it to all be for nought." Harry looked down and started fidgeting a bit, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. "Don't worry Mr Potter, your virtue is safe, funnily enough my tastes don't extend to scrawny teenage boys. You can keep your pants on if it makes you feel better and I will keep my clothes on as well. This is purely to aid your recovery."

Harry suddenly felt a little ridiculous; of course the man wouldn't be interested in a freak like him. The only reason anyone was interested in him was because he was Harry Potter and even that wasn't true anymore. This was further brought home when the man didn't even seem to look at him as he helped Harry stand to remove his pyjama bottoms before helping him into the tub. It wasn't like he wanted the man to be interested in him but he couldn't help compare people's reactions to him to their reactions to someone like Cedric. Not that he could blame them as the boy had been handsome, intelligent and kind, everything that Harry wasn't.

Thankfully his maudlin thoughts were interrupted as he immersed himself in the warm water. It felt wonderful on his aching limbs and Harry couldn't help stretching out to float. He kicked his legs a bit but soon found himself tiring.

"Don't worry, that's to be expected," Snape informed him when he saw Harry looking despondent, "water offers more resistance than air which means your muscles have to work harder to move. It will help you develop your strength and stamina but don't be surprised that you tire easily."

"Is that why you suggested having a bath."

"Other than getting you clean?" Snape chuckled, "cleaning charms only do so much after all. I do also want to try something. I heard about some muggle products that can allow nutrients to be absorbed through the skin. I have created some bath salts as well as an oil which should help counter the damage you incurred through dehydration."

"A muggle products? Isn't that beneath you? I didn't think purebloods wanted anything to do with muggles."

"Normally no but given that I'm not a pureblood and actually grew up in a muggle neighbourhood it shouldn't be that surprising. Maybe you should consider not jumping to conclusions in the future."

Harry felt stupid. "Sorry sir, I just assumed that since you were in Slytherin you were a pureblood."

"Admittedly most Slytherin students are but given that you yourself were almost sorted into the house, if your previous statements are to be believed, then you must be aware that half bloods are sometimes sorted into the house as well and often, in fact, thrive."

"Like Tom Riddle." 

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

Snape flinched. "Kindly refer to him as the dark lord in my presence. I have too many bad memories of what he does to people who use his name in his presence. But what are you talking about?"

"Volde- I mean the dark lord's birth name is Tom Riddle and he was a half blood, he told me when I encountered his younger self in the chamber of secrets in my second year. It was his family's graveyard I was taken to when he resurrected himself."

"Interesting, maybe we can find some way of disseminating that information to the school. It might help turn some of the students from that path."

Harry grinned. "Good, although I wonder if some of them are already too far gone."

"Unlikely. I understand there is a lot of prejudice in Gryffindor against Slytherin but I can assure you that most of them are only parroting the words of their parents and don't truly understand what a lot of it means."

"Even Malfoy. That boy has acted like a complete prick from the first moment I met him."

"Especially Mr Malfoy. I don't know if you're aware but there is no wizarding version of primary schools. As such young witches and wizards often have very little socialisation outside of their families which often leads to poor social skills. Mr Malfoy is a perfect example, emulating his father as he literally had no other example given that the only children he spent time with before attending Hogwarts were Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle."

"Ok,I'll grant you that but that doesn't explain why he's continued to act that way for the last four years."

"Who knows, maybe he's trying to get your attention in the only way he knows how. I am aware you turned down his offer of friendship."

"That doesn't explain his need to bully my friends."

"Jealousy can be a strong motivator in such matters although I'd hardly call what he does bullying. More like snipping. Your father and his friends were far worse than that when they were at school."

"My father? Who did he bully?" Snape grimaced. "You? My father bullied you? But why?"

"I had been friends with your mother since before we attended Hogwarts as we only lived a few streets away from each other. He took offence to that fact as well as the fact that I said that Slytherin was a better house than Gryffindor. Suffice it to say that he decided to make my life hell from that first day on the train and is part of why it was so easy for me to think ill of you."

"Oh." 

"Oh indeed. I don't expect you to take my word for it but I would like you to keep in mind that people are not irredeemable."

"Ok. I can't say I'll suddenly be friends or that I won't retaliate but I'll promise I won't start anything and I'll try and mend some bridges since you seem to be close to him."

"Thank you, that is greatly appreciated. I've known the family since I attended school and I don't know how things will be now that I've officially denounced the dark lord but I'm hoping that I can still exert some influence over my students."

"I'll try and help where I can. I can't say I like the idea of having to fight people I went to school with. It's one thing to bicker or throw the odd hex, it's another thing to have to fight to the death."

That seemed to mark the end of that conversation, neither one of them wanting to dwell on such sombre topics. Snape encouraged him to stay under the water as much as possible, even sitting Harry on the step when he started to tire where he proceeded to help wash him. It was a little weird but also nice to think that someone cared enough about him to go to such effort especially after the things the man had said about his father. He didn't like to think poorly of the man but he couldn't help remembering his godfather's treatment of Snape when he came to 'rescue' them back in his third year. Hehad just been doing his job, protecting his students from an apparent crazed murderer. There was no need for Sirius to be so antagonistic and his behaviour certainly hadn't helped matters. In hindsight Harry realised there might be some truth to what the man had said and he promised himself he would talk to his godfather the next chance he got.

When his bath was over Snape helped him to dry and walk back to the bed. Harry was physically exhausted despite only having done a small amount of exercise and he hoped that he could soon get his strength back or he would have a hard time going to lessons. Before he settled down and got dressed again Snape insisted on rubbing a salve all over Harry's body. It was supposed to help his muscles regenerate in a similar manner to the way skele gro worked. Harry had never heard of it before but his potions knowledge wasn't exactly great so that didn't say much. He was just glad it didn't hurt anywhere near as much as regrowing bones, causing a gentle warming sensation instead.

Now, clean and thoroughly relaxed, Snape suggested he get some more sleep but Harry wasn't feeling overly tired given that he'd only been awake for a few hours. The potions master offered him some dreamless sleep but he turned it down, worrying about becoming reliant on it. Instead Snape suggested reading to him. Harry agreed since he'd never had someone read to him before and wondered what all the fuss was about.

Snape picked a history text and Harry relaxed, knowing the subject usually sent him drifting off. Admittedly this one kept him alert a little longer, the tales of mages and knights fighting fearsome creatures fascinated him but listening to Snape's rich, cultured tones was very soothing, at least when he wasn't berating him, and Harry soon felt his eyes drooping. As he finally drifted back off to sleep he wondered if he would be able to persuade his new husband to read to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another foundation building chapter; unfortunately these boys have a lot of things to work through. Things will start heating up soon, however, as Fudge is not happy and will try to find any way he can to save face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has some surprising news for the boys; at least surprising to them anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Harry was locked in the cupboard under the stairs and near starved by his relatives as punishment for keeping them awake with his screams, courtesy of the nightmares he was receiving. While he was trapped, Harry unconsciously performed magic which initially caused the Minister of magic to strip him of his right to perform but, when Aurors came to arrest him, he quickly changed his tune and attempted to adopt Harry instead.
> 
> Working quickly, Albus Dumbledore arranged a marriage between Harry and Severus Snape in an effort to keep them both safe. The potions master put a lot of effort into helping Harry heal and they have both begun to get past some of their long held prejudeces but all will not be plain sailing for the couple and the Minister of Magic will not easily be defeated.

********************

Snape was busy working in his private potions lab when Dumbledore came barging into his quarters.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Severus, but how is Harry's recovery coming along? I'm afraid Fudge is starting to question why we haven't made the bonding official yet."

"He's getting better Albus but he is still very weak and I don't think he will be up to a big ceremony any time soon."

"Quite, we'll just do a small one, we wouldn't want to over exert him but I fear there will be too many questions asked if we don't invite anyone. I also think we should perform the life long ceremony."

"Lifelong! Albus, you can't be serious, you know that these things can't be dissolved. You can't expect the boy to bind himself to me like that."

"I know it's not ideal, Severus, but Fudge has been looking at ways to circumvent the binding and if it's only for a year and a day then it will be easy for him to claim that this is just some passing fancy but, as you said, the lifelong binding cannot be dissolved so Harry will be safe so long as no one questions your attachment to each other."

"And what about the boy's future. I thought the whole point was to have it so that the bond could be easily dissolved once he's of age."

"The bond can always be dissolved so long as you don't join your magic and since I have a feeling that neither of you plan on consummating the bond," Snape scoffed, "then the bond can still be dissolved as planned and no one will be any the wiser."

"So long as the boy agrees," Severus sighed, knowing his complaints would fall on deaf ears now that the headmaster had made up his mind. "When would you like this illustrious ceremony to take place?"

"This afternoon or evening preferably." Severus baulked. "The Weasleys have been invited," the headmaster continued, "and the teachers will also be in attendance. I've had some robes made and I've got some rings for you. If Harry is having a hard time standing for long periods I'm sure we can find a way to do the ceremony sitting down."

Severus managed to restrain himself from rolling his eyes as he wondered just how much of a surprise this had actually come to the old coot since he already seemed to have everything to hand. "I do love the fact that you word these things as questions, Albus, when they are in fact orders. As I said, I won't answer for the boy but I have a funny feeling he's as likely to say no to you as I am." 

The old man's eyes only twinkled harder as he left to go wait in the bedroom for Harry to wake up. Severus finished up what he was brewing and went to go wait in the living room. It had only been a couple of hours since Dumbledore had entered the bedroom when the headmaster came back out. 

"Don't give the boy anymore dreamless sleep today. I'll have the house elves bring the robes and I'll arrange for everyone to meet in the Great Hall at three; that gives you a few hours to get yourselves ready."

With that he left and Snape felt the need to go check on the boy.

"You know you didn't have to agree, I'm sure the headmaster could have found another way or managed to argue with the lesser bonding."

Harry sighed. "You didn't have to agree either and he said we can still get a divorce so I don't see the problem."

"Not a divorce, this is an old fashioned bonding not a muggle style wedding and they can't be broken. There are three levels to bonding that can be undertaken. The first lasts a year and a day, often used in betrothals and the one the headmaster was originally going to use except he's now worried Fudge will still interfere. The second level, the one he is now going to use is until death."

"So we would be properly married for life then? I thought the headmaster said we would still be able to end things when I'm 17."

The boy looked a little worried and Snape felt pity for him. "He's assuming that the bond won't be completed. The bond requires our magic to merge which typically happens when it is consummated, when the people involved have sex with each other. The headmaster is hoping that since that won't happen then the bond will never complete and can be broken."

"So there's a chance we might be stuck together for the rest of our lives." Harry looked contemplative for a moment. "Well I suppose there are worse fates. What about you, are you sure you want to risk binding yourself to me for life?" 

Severus smiled a bit. "As you said, there are definitely worse fates." He could name at least half a dozen people he would want to bond to less than the-boy-who-lived, as annoying as the brat might be. "You don't seem very happy about this though?"

"It's fine, I just always thought I would get to marry for love like my parents did. I've only got a few pictures of them but they always seem really happy."

"Don't worry too much about the future yet. With your luck it may well still be a possibility; let's just take one day at a time. At the moment our priority is protecting you from our esteemed Minister of Magic."

"You're right sir, no point in getting upset about things that haven't even happened yet."

"Precisely. Now, though, we are about to be married so I think you've earned the right to call me by my first name, at least in private."

"Alright, Severus," Harry said, seeming to roll the name over his tongue as if to test it, "so long as you do the same."

"Ok Harry," he had to pause with the strangeness of the word, "now we only have a few hours so let's have some lunch and then I'll set up a stool so you can sit down while you have a shower, I don't want you taxing yourself too much before our big day."

  
  


********************

  
  


Harry had felt a lot more rejuvenated after his meal and was happy to be able to not only wash himself but also get himself dressed. The robes the headmaster had provided were far nicer than anything he'd ever owned before. Made out of a pale gold silk, the cut away outer robe and breeches fit him perfectly and the deep gold cravat almost had him feeling a bit like Lockhart. It seemed ridiculously over the top to him but he had to admit that it wasn't as bad as his outfit for the Yule ball last Christmas. The real shock was when he left the bathroom to see Snape, no Severus, and Harry had to take a minute to take in the sight of the man dressed in something other than black; something Harry never thought would happen in a million years.

"You look good, Severus." The words escaped Harry's mouth before he even realised what he was saying. It wasn't a lie, though: the man was dressed in an almost identical style to Harry only in silver instead of gold and the colour seemed to make his pale skin glow. Harry had never thought about it before but he was definitely more than a little envious of the man's physique and could only hope he was able to look that good one day. The man had strong, broad shoulders, probably from stirring all those cauldrons, and Harry felt like a child standing next to him. Sna-, Severus had even tied his hair back, something which actually seemed to make his nose look less severe and almost softened his features.

"As do you Harry," the man replied, looking at Harry strangely. "It's good to see that you've managed to put a lot of your muscle mass back on again already. Now let's get going, we don't want to keep people waiting."

  
  


It was a slow walk up to the Great Hall but Harry was glad to be able to make it on his own even if he did have to lean on Severus every now and then, although it did mean that he was quite out of breath by the time they reached the doors. Severus was quick to praise his effort thus far: it was the first time the man had ever praised him and it sparked a little bubble of happiness inside Harry's chest.

They opened the doors and Harry had to pause at the sombre feeling eminating from the room. He'd never been to a wedding before but he was under the impression they were supposed to be joyous affairs.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Severus whispered, "it's still not too late to back out."

Harry looked up at the man who still had his arm wrapped around Harry's waist for support. Harry had completely invaded his life yet the man he thought had hated him had been nothing but supportive of him, asking for nothing in return, and even now was only thinking about Harry's feelings. He hadn't been lying earlier when he said there were worse fates than being bound to this man and the more Harry saw of him the more he realised that was true. Sure he may come to regret this decision down the line but right here, right now, his instincts were telling him that marrying Severus Snape was his best bet for a happy future. Looking up into the man's dark eyes Harry could only smile. "I'm ready if you are."

Severus smiled in return, only a slight quirk up of his lips but it felt like a massive grin considering the scowl Harry was used to seeing on his face. With a nod of his head he led Harry down the aisle, his arm still around Harry's waist for support, a good thing since he had a shock when he saw the minister in attendance standing next to some toad of a woman dressed in pink. Remembering they were meant to be a loving couple, Harry allowed himself to lean into his partner a bit more; although that was a little more down to necessity by the time they actually reached the dais and Harry was more than grateful for the chair Dumbledore had provided.

"Friends, family and honoured guests," Dumbledore intoned once they were both seated, "we are gathered here today to see two people, Harry and Severus, join hands and be bound together by their love, from now until death."

Harry looked up at Severus and felt the solemnity of the moment as the headmaster presented them with rings.

"The circle itself is an infinite thing. It is magical and never-ending, never changing and yet always adaptable: a ring with no beginning and no conclusion. Like the circle, true love itself is infinite. It goes on, knowing no boundaries or restrictions. It flourishes and blooms in the light and in the dark, laying down no ultimatums, making no demands at all. Love, in its infinite form, is something that cannot be forced. It cannot be taken away. It is a gift we give to ourselves and an honor that we give to others from the bottom of our hearts and souls.

"When two people come together and give each other this most sacred gift it is something to be celebrated and blessed.

"Today is a day we celebrate the love of Harry and Severus. They are two people who are halves of a whole; two souls coming together to form a single being; two hearts beating in a single rhythm. We ask that the light of the divine shine upon this union and call upon the blessings of the four quarters.

"Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the east - new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun.

"Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south - of the light of the heart and the warmth of a loving home.

"Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west - tbe soft, pure cleansing of a rainstorm and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself.

"Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north - a solid foundation on which to build your lives and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day. Harry and Severus, these four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and from this day on, of a love you both so richly deserve. Now I bid you to look into each other's eyes and hearts."

Harry turned and looked straight into Severus's eyes, feeling the weight of the vows he was about to take and somehow feeling a sense of peace in the man's unflinching gaze. As daunting as this process was the one fact that gave Harry strength was the knowledge that he was no longer alone, that this person would be standing at his side from here on out and that gave him a sense of belonging that he had barely known before. Holding out his hand he waited for Severus to place the ring on his finger to seal the promises they were making.

"Severus, do you promise to show Harry your honor and fidelity, to share his laughter and joy, to support and stand by him in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together and to spend each day loving him more than the one before?"

"I do."

Harry felt the weight of the gold band as it was pushed onto his finger and almost laughed at the vows. Given the level of animosity they'd previously felt for one another, it wouldn't technically be difficult to love each other more than they previously did. Taking Severus's hand in his, Harry repeated the actions and the promises, the words sinking deep into his heart.

"The vows of love have been spoken," Dumbledore continued, "I ask you now to cross your hands over each other and take each other's hand, forming the symbol of infinity between you. I will now wrap this cord around your wrists, tying the ends together as your lives are now tied. The cord itself symbolises so much. It is your life, your love and the eternal connection that the two of you have found in one another. The ties of this handfasting are not formed by these ribbons, or even by the knots that connect them. They are formed by your vows, by your pledge, by your souls and by your two hearts that are now bound together as one. As one last bond, Severus will you please kiss Harry."

Harry tried to school his features not to show the shock he felt at the headmaster's statement. He felt Severus squeeze his hands in reassurance as he slowly leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. The kiss was only brief but Harry could feel the strength of the man behind it and couldn't help but think that it was a very nice, if unexpected, first kiss. As he pulled away Harry saw Dumbledore press his wand to the cord. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," the headmaster announced, "I now present to you Mr and Mr Potter - Snape."

There was a flare of light as Harry felt the magic course through the cord and into his hands before dispersing throughout his body and a part of him knew, no matter what they did, from here on out Severus Snape would be a part of his life forever.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I love the irony that it took me 89 chapters to get to a wedding in my last fic and only 5 in this one.
> 
> I know the ceremony wasn't a true pagan celebration: I took elements from some traditional pagan vows and tried to make some almost more commercial, in the way that British civil ceremonies compare to full Christian weddings. My idea is that the magical world is cemented in paganism, in the same way the British Governments foundation is in Christianity, but that over the years people have pulled away from the old ways, as new influences come into their society, and now only a few people properly practise the old ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed this. Remember kudos and comments feed my muse so they are even welcome, even constructive criticism. I am still fairly new to writing so happily welcome any advice you may want to give.


End file.
